Pink Lion?
by Lazulina Lapi
Summary: Lion decided to take Steven to Arus. Will Steven's presence remind Allura of a woman she met once? But most importantly how will the Gems react to Steven being gone?
1. Chapter 1

Steven sat on the cliff near the lighthouse with Lion, staring at the ocean intently. "Oh Lion, if only you had lions like yourself, with magical abilities, then you wouldn't be so lonely." With those words Lion seemed to be intrigued and lifted Steven up on his back. Lion jumped off the cliff and onto the deep sea ahead and ran. "Huh?! Lion where are you taking me now?" Steven exclaimed with excitement. Lion responded simply with a roar which opened up a portal. "Well let's hope I don't end up in serious danger this time", Steven joked.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steven opened his eyes he saw himself surrounded by a lush green plain, with a castle in plain view. "Whoa! Lion, what is this place?" Steven asked. He was in clear awe by the planet, or place he was in. "Let's see what's up with this castle. It looks so cool, c'mon Lion!" he said.

[Line Break]

"Keith, I think you need to see this."

"Huh? Why Pidge?" Keith said as he walked toward the monitor. He saw a boy riding a pink colored lion heading towards the castle. "*Sigh* Well, it looks somewhat innocent, but we can't be too sure about it. Run a scan on it and if it presents a threat, then we'll deal with it."

"That's just the thing the scanner can't make heads or tails of what _it_ is. So, for now we'll just need to investigate it and see what it does… for now."

[Line Break]

"Hey Lion, check it out we're here! Huh, it almost makes me wonder what the Gems would think of this place." Steven got off Lion's back and started walking toward the entrance of the castle. All of a sudden he heard a voice shouting.

"Stay right where you are! You're surrounded, there's no point in resisting arrest!" Keith shouted as he held his swords in his hands, the rest of the Voltron Force behind him with their weapons drawn.

"Huh!? I'm sorry I don't know what I did! But I'm sorry!" Steven exclaimed scared. All of a sudden a bubble surrounded Steven and Lion.

"Grab the bubble, don't let it get away!" Keith barked. The team pushed the bubble into the castle to interrogate the person inside.

[Line Break]

"So... Steven is it? What exactly are you doing here on Planet Arus? Were you sent by someone or an organization?" Keith asked the young boy.

"Uhh... no I wasn't. I was just sitting on the grass back on Earth and then my Lion just wisked me away to here. Anyway I'm with the Crystal Gems, we save people and stuff from bad gems, see?" Steven told Keith and lifted up his shirt to reveal his gem. "Anyway, you haven't told me about _you_ yet. What's your name, and who are you with?"

"I'm Commander Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force our job is similar to that of the Crystal Gems, defending the world and the universe, although I don't know why you would want to know all that. Also what's up with that Rose Quartz in your stomach area?" Keith answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"This? Why it's only the most awesome thing ever! It's my gem… well technically it's my mom's old gem. Her name was Rose Quartz, you seemed to know it, and did you know my mom?" Steven said.

"No, as far as I know I've never met your mother, and what exactly makes your gem so 'awesome', Steven?" Keith responded confused. He had never met someone as intriguing as Steven was.

"What makes it so special is that you can do whatever you want with it like... summon a weapon, shape-shift, do hologram things- I think-, bubbling, oh, and my favorite fusion!" Steven said happily.

"Huh... almost sounds like my Voltcom, but sadly I can't fuse or bubble things with it." Keith laughed. "The thing that's the most confusing to me is, well, what's up with that lion? He's just been staring at you through the glass this entire time."

"*Gasp* Lion! Hey, Keith can you let him in? I promise he won't hurt anyone, he just wants to be with me." Steven asked.

"Umm... sure just keep him under control." Keith got up and opened the door to let Lion in, Lion ran in and took his spot next to Steven.

"So that thing on your wrist can summon weapons, like my gem? That's SO cool! Can you show me, _please_?" Steven asked Keith while petting Lion.

"Sure Steven, I'll show you, but first, we're going to leave the interrogation room. *Sigh* You're too innocent to be up to trouble." Keith exhaled with relief. 'To think, I just scared an innocent child' he thought.

"Yay! I'm free!" Steven said happily while walking out the room with Lion behind him, yawning.

"But you're still getting tagged so we know where you are" Keith responded.

"Aww..." Steven groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

As Steven walked with Lion and Keith into the control room, he recognized the people in the room. "*Gasp* You're that cool girl with the spear!"

"Huh? Oh, thanks. My name's Larmina. What's yours?"

"My name's Steven. Steven Universe. I'm a Crystal Gem!"

"That's neat." Larmina had no idea what a Crystal Gem was, but just agreed with Steven. "Hey Keith is he harmless? He must be if you let him out."

"Yes, Steven's completely harmless. But he's still going to get tagged so we know where he is."

As Steven walked around he began talking to the pilots and the cadets. "You're that guy with the claws and runs fast. You're?"

"Daniel. It's great to be acknowledged by someone respectfully. You're name's Steven, right? So, you want an autograph?"

"Daniel, do you have any humility? Anyway, hey Steven. My name's Vince. I don't really have a weapon, I haven't really been able to summon a weapon from my Voltcom."

Steven realized that he and Vince have something in common. "It's okay I can hardly summon my weapon from my gem, but when I can it tends to..."

"Wear you out? I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I'm so tired it makes me glad to just sit down and relax in the lions."

"Wow. We have so much in common, it's weird. In a good way. I so have to come back here so we can hang out, that is if it's okay with the Gems." That's when it hit Steven, 'Oh no! The Gems! They're probably worried me and where I am. They probably thing that Peridot might have kidnapped me!'


	5. Chapter 5

"Where could Steven be? I searched all over town for him and even Connie hasn't seen him!" Pearl exclaimed, worried. "*Gasp* You don't think Peridot has him, do you Garnet?"

"No, my future vision is showing something, somewhere. I don't recognize it at all. But I do see a warp pad leading there."

"Do you think Steven might have found a foreign warp pad?"

"Uh P, I don't see Lion anywhere around here. Maybe he took Steven to that place that Garnet's talking about." Amethyst quipped. She felt that Lion had something to do with Steven's absence.

"Garnet?"

"Amethyst is right. There's no way that Steven could have easily found that warp pad, it's very far away. However, the place it's located in isn't really an abandoned war zone, it's a floral plain." Garnet thought to herself, 'Maybe Rose put it there? Most warp pads are placed in important Gem areas.' "I have a feeling that Lion warped him to that place."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Steven, and possibly save him from something." Pearl had a determined look on her face. "I don't care how long it takes to reach that warp pad!"

"Well then, let's go!"

[Time Skip]

"Uggh! We've searched all over this place! Maybe the warp pad's gone."

"No. It should be around here… somewhere. We just have to keep looking."

Pearl walked around the plain saying, "Amethyst, Garnet's right, we just have to keep looking and- ahh!" Pearl tripped and felt herself laying on something then she realized what it was. "Garnet! Amethyst! I found it, I found the warp pad!"

"Aw yeah! We're one step closer to finding Steven!"


	6. Chapter 6

"So… Steven. I'm just going to put this transmitter on your shirt. You seem like good kid, so I hope you don't take this off or else we can't find you." Pidge put Steven's GPS transmitter on the left sleeve of Steven's shirt.

"And _you_ seem like you're smart, sorta like my friend Pearl, she's so smart. She's also pretty good with a sword. Also, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Huh? Oh, my name's Pidge. I'm quite smart and a ninja to top it off. Can Pearl top that?"

"I don't know but she's like a samurai, well at least I think so." Steven grabbed Pidge's glasses off his face and looked at Pidge's eyes. "Sorry I just thought you had 3 eyes like Garnet, but that's because she's a fusion."

"It's ok I just need them back so I can see."

"Aw, ok. But I just have to ask, what's your Voltcom weapon? If you tell me, I'll tell you what my gem's weapon is."

"*Laughs* My Voltcom weapon is throwing stars or as I like to call them 'Smart Stars' watch this." Pidge threw one of his throwing stars and began controlling it. It buzzed over to where Hunk was and flew around his head like bird.

"Pidge! Knock it off!" Hunk was trying to hit the flying star with his war hammer.

Pidge laughed and said, "Sorry Hunk, I was just showing Steven my weapon."

"Hahaha you guys are like how Amethyst and Pearl act with each other." Steven laughed and thought 'I wonder how they are right now'. "Hey Hunk your war hammer reminds me of one of the fusions, her name's Sardonyx. Pearl and Garnet form her."

"You talk about them like they mean a lot to you Steven. I'm Queen Allura, I rule over planet Arus."

"Wow! That must be a lot of work." Steven's eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

Something went off in Allura's mind. 'That stare those eyes, could it be? No, it-it couldn't be, I haven't seen that woman in _forever._ '


	7. Chapter 7

' _That mysterious woman, I still remember meeting her.'_

[Flashback (Takes place during the DotU timeline)]

Allura had walked over to where the 'cure-all' flowers from Planet Lyra resided in the castle garden blooming. She had enjoyed the scent of the flowers and their beauty when in foliage. That's when she met _her,_ tall, statuesque, beauty that made the flowers pale in comparison. The long, curly, pink hair that was as bright as Allura's dress. The woman's dress was long and white, like a wedding gown. Except, it had a star-shaped cut in the navel, where lied an exquisite Rose Quartz. The presence of her wasn't intimidating, it was warm, comforting, and mother-like in nature. "H-hello, I've never seen you before. I'm Princess Allura, and you are?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Rose, Rose Quartz." She curtsied to the Princess. "I must say the flowers are pretty, don't you agree? It was such a trip to go all the way to Lyra to see these flowers, but it was always worth it. But now, the Arusian Royal Garden hosts the plant. I have to admit, it's less work to see the flower now."

"Really? You traveled all the way over there to see the plant?"

"I sure did, almost got caught a couple of times." Rose laughed. "I've been talking so much about myself, how about you tell me about you, Princess."

"Hmm, there's not much to tell. Apart from the fact that I pilot the Blue Lion."

"C'mon you can tell me anything, I won't tell another person or thing about it. I know I have things I can't tell people, even if they're people close to me. Gem's honor!" Rose put her hand on her gem, giving Allura a tender look.

Allura felt like she could pour out her feelings to Rose. "Do you ever feel like you spread yourself thin? Like you can't handle everything life tosses your way. I just wonder sometimes… what if I can't be both a pilot and a ruler. I couldn't tell Nanny or Coran, both of them would think that I've 'come to my senses' and try to convince me to quit defending my home and just sit on my throne until they find some prince to hitch me with."

Rose had a shocked look on her face. "You should never let anybody take away your right to fight for what you believe in, Allura. I know I didn't, in fact I even rebelled against my entire planet. With only a band of close comrades and friends we were able to defend Earth from my homeworld. People called me foolish for wanting to defend the planet, but I could see the beauty deep within. I was right, and we won, but at the expense of many Gem's lives. I was only able to save my closest friends."

"Do you ever want to go back to your home?"

"No, but that shouldn't stop you from defending _your_ home. I'm no Garnet, but I can tell that you have much potential Allura, even if you don't see it just yet."


	8. Chapter 8

"Allura? Are you okay?"

She saw that Steven was full of concern.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I'm fine. I was just… thinking about someone that's all."

"Who were you thinking about? Was it something important to you?"

"You…could say that. You remind me of a woman I met long ago. Her name was Rose… Rose Quartz, I believe. If memory serves right."

"*Gasp* You knew my mom? How?" Steven was beaming with joy, "Maybe that's how Lion knows this place!"

"She was your mother what happened to her. I remember her wanting to show me this lovely place that she's been to. After a while I gave up waiting for her, because I felt like she had forgotten." Allura showed a bit of a somber mood.

"Well, she probably forget, because well… she gave birth to me. She's not really around anymore because she gave up her physical form to give birth to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Steven. You never got to know your mother." Allura felt sympathy for Steven. "Hmm… do you want to maybe want to have some tea in the Royal Garden?"

"Woah, really? That sounds nice, should I get changed first though? Oh. Wait I only came with these on and I don't think Lion wants to be a closet."

"Haha, Steven I have no problem having tea with you just dressed like that." She sent a warm smile in Steven's direction.

"Yeah, but the Gems would be upset, or at least Pearl, if I didn't look my best in front of important people." Steven thought about what the Gems are up to, and if they would come to find him.


End file.
